forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Nei Reska
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Jedi Members Early Life Nei Reska is a Nautolan who was the first born from his mother and father on the planet Glee Anselm. He was only with them for two months, until a Jedi Knight came to the planet and found Nei through the Force. It gave the family much honor to allow their children to be trained by the Jedi, so they gave him up to serve a much higher purpose. At the Jedi Temple Jedi Masters often came and did small Force techniques on the baby to allow their Force sensitivity to grow. Once Nei was five years old he finally began group training with other younglings who were taught by different Jedi Master's and the Grand Master of the Jedi Lucius Vos. Nei started to gain two close friendships with two other younglings, Jake, a human male from Bespin, and Chang, a female human from Hoth. As the three of them grew up they often sneaked out after hours to sneak around the out side area around the Temple. One of the places where they liked to go was the sewers, once they reached the age of nine, which still had some remaining life forms from the Vong War. They got out of trouble many times with their Force powers. Nei was much more talented in telekinesis, and could push enemy animals away using the Force. This was very possible due to his 14 tendrils which gave him more telekinetic powers then a human would normally have. Jake was very close to life and could slightly influence nature, making an animal pause before they attacked. Chang was always calm with the Force, giving her the ability to sense things further away allowing them to move away from danger. They were only caught once by a Jedi Master, who also sneaked out as a child. He gave them only a grim look and told them to get back to bed before another Master saw them. A year later Jake found a Jedi Knight, and left Nei and Chang, however, not even a few more months later, Chang also found a Jedi Knight, leaving Nei all to him self. Over the next few months Nei started to become full of him self, thinking that because his closest friends found Masters that he would soon too, and his training started to slow down due to his arrogance. Once at the age of 12, Nei started to loose hope in finding a Master, and almost gave up. He knew that if he didn't find a Master within this next year that he would be sent away from the Jedi Temple and work someplace else for the rest of his life. So he rid him self of his arrogance and relied on the Force. Months slipped away, and soon it was only a few days before his 13th birthday. He saw many Jedi Knights and Masters watch him train, however, none of them asked him to become a Padawan. Nei finally made one last attempt to gain a Master, otherwise he would never reach his dream. Nei left his room very early in the morning and went into a room that younglings did not typically go in. It was a meditation room for all Jedi within the Jedi Temple, though it was filled with many Masters, Knights, and Padawans. So younglings hardly went in, but Nei felt called to go in. He took a seat, many Jedi Knights watching him and he just sat there, soaking up the knowledge of the Jedi Masters. After the mediation was over a new Jedi Knight came up to him, Jacen Vandaar. He felt a connection with the young Nautolan and asked if he would like to become his Padawan. Finally Nei's wish had came true, and he was more then happy to train under a Jedi Knight. Padawan As a Padawan Nei trained furiously with his Master, Jacen. However, Nei always felt that he was holding him back. He was now 18, he had gone on several missions with his Master, but he had never given a lightsaber. For what ever reason his Master had, Nei did not feel that his Master was right. He kept his mouth quiet, and did not question his Master. Finally he started to be trained with a Lightsaber, which he was very good at. Since he always used a harder weapon to handle it was very easy to move. He was in the Jedi Temple when the Galactic Alliance attacked it and was killed. *Gender: Male *Height: 2.2 M *Weight: 195 *Eye color: Black *Hair: None, 14 large tendrils *Skin color: Yellow-green *Species: Nautolan *Homeworld: Glee Anselm *Nickname: Nei *Appearance: Muscular built, yellow-green body, Amphibious, large lidless black eyes. Wears a black cloak with a hood up, black simple tunic, and black boots fitted to his feet. *Personality: Trusting *Other Skills: Because he is a Nautolan he has an extra sensory organ that can detect the emotional state of another being. Is also great swimmer.